Forever & More
by AlwaysEpic132
Summary: please read...you won't regret it.
1. Frozen in time

** I huffed and got out of the car, not being able to say no to Damen. He always ended up persuading me in one way or another. I walked to his black BMW and watched as he got out and looked straight at me. His gaze was so intense and passionate I was immediately struck with a wave of love. "Good morning, Ever, you decided you'd come to school, today?" Damen said and laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and letting his hand rest on my hip. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. We walked quickly to class and the whole time I tingled from the heat of his grip. Damen threaded his fingers through mine as we got to English. Stacia looked at Damen and waved, once again she was wearing a low v-neck shirt that showed quite amount of cleavage. Damen gripped my hand tighter sending me a telepathic message._ Ignore her. You know she means nothing at all to me. I only love you._ I sigh happily and slide into the desk, noticing the bell hadn't rang in a while and everyone was frozen. I look over at Damen and he laughs ,his eyes sparkling mischievously. He kisses me gently on the cheek, jaw, and down the plane of my neck. "Have I convinced you enough, yet?" He mumbled as he nibbled my earlobe. I shivered endlessly as my hands roamed his chest. "Yes," I whispered and my lips found his. I never wanted to let him go, but I moved away. "I think its time you unfreeze the class now." I said and laughed as he groaned. He sat up and everything came back to life the bell, the teacher, Stacia and the annoying feeling that I'm missing something. _We will leave after lunch_, I telegraph. **

** At lunch period, Damen dragged me to the lunch table. "Lets at least have lunch before we leave. Kay?" He said as I sat down. Haven waved slightly and scraped the icing off her strawberry cupcake with her black nailed finger. I noticed Miles was engrossed in texting his boyfriend Holt. I smiled when Damen took my hand underneath the table. _Oh Dang!_ I telegraphed to Damen._ What's wrong?_ He looked at me and I noticed how calm and serene he was. _I for got my drink...can I have a sip?_ He chuckled and passed his elixir to me. "What the heck is with guys? Its like you can read each other minds or something, your always so silent." Miles said looking up from his phone. I rolled my eyes. Haven tapped her finger on the table and shook her head. "He's right, you guys are WEIRD." Haven said peeling back the silver wrapping off her cupcake.**

** Damen walked me to his car and opened the door to let me in. He got into the drivers seat and leaned over so he could kiss me on the forehead. Instead of letting go of him, I pulled him closer pressing my lips against his and letting myself relish in his perfectness. The set of his jaw, the wave in his shoulder length hair, the depth of love in his eyes, and the warmth of his comforting touch. We sat there for a while taking each other in. I pulled away slightly. "Are we going to go soon?" He sat away and started the car. "Were going somewhere special." He said and kissed me again on the cheek.  
**


	2. The Jump Of My Heart

**I grinned at Damen; he took me to the most wonderful and most random places. "So where are we exactly?" I ask as he opens the car door for me. He took my hand as I looked at all the flowers in the meadow. He brought me to Summerland and the meadow was wonderful. There were millions of flowers but the type of flower that was ours was the beautiful red tulips. "I love it, it's completely amazing." I whispered. Some how we and ended up the ground, and I laughed as he handed me a bouquet of tulips.**

**I felt his strong arms wrap around me and hold me tightly. "I'm glad you like it. I made it for you." He said and I felt his breath on my neck. I turned my head toward him and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me, please." I said and he took my chin in hand. **_**You don't even have to ask.**_** Then he kissed me with such passion my heart almost jumped out of my chest.**

**"Do we have to go back?" I asked as I lay in his arms. We watched as a cloud shaped as a bunny floated past. He sat up and I shifted to get a better position on his lap. "You know we do." He said and I sighed and manifested a Hawaiian drink with a lime and little paper umbrella. I took the paper umbrella out and twirled it between my fingers. Then a light bulb went on as I thought of an amazing idea. I jumped in excitement and pulled Damen with me. Then with a little concentration I manifested a old fashioned tux for him and a dress for me. My dress was a light peach color with ruffles on the bodice.**

**"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked in a most flirtatious way. He grinned and spun me around gently. **_**You are beautiful and everything I have ever dreamed of. How could I ask for anything more.**_

**I smiled as he twirled me around. He is such an amazing dancer, that it makes me swoon. I pull him in closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and we sway together for a few moments. I feel the warm touch of his hand against my waist and I feel as though I could stay like this forever. He gives a sigh and pulls away slightly.**

"**We should head back now." I scowl at him and stick my tongue out. He chuckles softly before taking my hand.**

**Before I know what's happening we are in my house. I glance around at my bedroom then at Damen. "I love you" He smiles slightly, kisses my hand and heads for the door. **_**Your Aunt's almost in the driveway. She has been to the store. **_**I get up and walk downstairs nearly knocking over a potted plant on the way down. I unlock the door and pull it open just as Sabine walked up the porch steps. She gives me a welcoming smile and shifted the groceries from one hand to the other.**

"**Ever! Your home! Come help me with these."**

**I snatched up the bags effortlessly and walked to the kitchen. ****I laid everything aside and Sabine put it away. She motioned for me to sit down at the kitchen table, so i carefully took a seat.**

**"Ever I've noticed some things lately. You have been getting pretty serious with Damen..."**

**I held up my hands in a PLEASE-STOP-I'M-BEGGING-YOU gesture. I swallowed before breathing deeply.**

**"Sabine I've already had thee birds and the bees talk. No need to hear it again. Plus Damen and I... we haven't had sex." Yet. My heart pounded slowly and I took another nervous breath. I stood and walked to the fridge. I started digging around the back until I found another bottle of elixir. I then took a seat again and glanced at Sabine.**

**"Well...okay, but i have also noticed that all you do is drink that dang red stuff. I mean, you never really eat anymore and I'm worried. I don't want you starving yourself."**

**"Sabine. I'm not. I'm totally fine, plus these are super healthy for me." I twirled the red liquid around in the glass before taking a long awaited sip. It tasted like everything, but at the same time nothing. If that makes sense. I stood once again and started my way to my room.**

**"I just hope that's not alcohol or something," Sabine mumbled, and I sprinted up the stairs.  
**


	3. Heavenly

**The next day at school, was terrible. Other than being with Damen nothing was going my way. At lunch time, i feel someone bump into me and the next thing i know someone's lunch is all over my lap and face. Damen looks over at my problem and let's a laugh slip.**

**"Ha ha real funny." Haven snorts and hands me a napkin. Damen gives me an apologetic smile and leads me to the bathroom. He stops at the door and i scowl.**

**"Sorry that I can't join you." I grab his hand and pull him into the bathroom discreetly. In the bathroom, he dampens a paper towel and wipes off my face. I roll my eyes and pull him closer, until I am perfectly in his arms.**

**"You know boys aren't allowed in here right?"**

**"I was forced"**

**I smile mischievously and laugh when he kisses my neck.**

**"It's not force when you go willingly." This time he laughs and his breath on my skin feels heavenly.**


End file.
